Rebuilding Divergent Fanfiction
by allierox9
Summary: After her family died in a car accident one year ago, Tris Prior has been bumped from foster home to foster home and has experienced many difficulties. When Tris is put into a new school, determined to make it through the next two years unnoticed, will she find someone who can finally bring a relief to the pain or will she insist on keeping everyone out?
1. Chapter 1

**TRIS-**

Today is the day. It's the day I attempt to cover up the pain that has been so consistent in my life that it has officially broken me. It's the day I have to plaster on a blank face and enter the doors to my new High School, a place full of people who will not know me, or what I have been through. This is an opportunity to silently suffer through my final two years of high school without being noticed or taunted or hurt anymore. Or at least I hope.

I wasn't always like this, broken and used. No I used to be the happy and carefree Beatrice Prior. From head to toe I radiated joy and affection to the ones around me, which at the time were my dear parents and my brother, Caleb. We were a normal family, living a quiet peaceful night, until that dreadful night of the car accident about a year ago. While I walked away from the wreck with a broken leg and a few bruises, my family were rolled away and put into the ground with a swift and depressing funeral. In a blink of an eye I was thrown into the foster care syste

In the last year I have stayed in a total of four houses. I couldn't possibly think of them as homes because they were the farthest thing from it. The first two were better than the third and my current living situation, but were still not good. The parents took no interest in me whatsoever except with the money they received from the system for "caring for me" and giving me a "home." I was given minimal food and roughed up a bit for crying too much, stepping out of line or other things like that. But eventually the parents got bored or tired of my incessant tears and passed me on to the next home.

The third house was the worst. I was put into a family that consisted of a drug addicted mother who was rarely around, an alcoholic father and their abusive son Eric. At the time I was 15 and a sophomore, Eric was 17 and a junior. It started with just a few inappropriate comments and a few unwanted touches and punches, which I was used to by now from the last two foster houses I had been in. I had just told him to back off or even maybe given him a little shove to tell him I wasn't interested but then it all changed one night.

I had been crying in my bed, yet again, about the guilt and the sorrow of being the only one to walk away from the accident. I hadn't deserved this life that I had been spared. Then Eric entered and yet again made a disgusting comment about my "sexy" figure and how much he wished to see what was under my clothes. I just yelled at him to leave me alone but this time he didn't. He tied me to my bedpost and forced his body onto me, knocking the wind out of me. The tears came again, but this time they were from fear and anger about what he was doing. Forcing his lips onto mine, they tasted of cigarettes and alcohol. It was revolting. I screamed for him to stop over and over and attempted to fight him off by thrashing my body and attempting to kick him with my free legs but it was no use. He was stronger than me and had the upper hand. Eric then continued to remove my clothing until I was completely bare and helpless.

I screamed again for him to stop but instead he slapped me and punched me until my body was on fire and I could barely breathe. Then he started to unbuckle his pants and my body froze. My mind screamed for me to keep fighting but my body wouldn't respond. I was stuck. And then it happened. He entered me with such force that the pain was unbearable and I started to see black dots in my vision. A blood-curdling scream escaped my lips which lead to more punches and slaps on my naked body. Gripping my breasts tightly and kissing me with his foul mouth, he continued to thrust in and out, over and over again until the pain was too much and darkness took me away.

The next morning I awoke with a burning between my legs and a dull ache in my entire body from the blows that Eric's fists gave me. After that night, Eric continued using me throughout the months I was there. The first few times I fought him which only lead to more and more punches and slaps. Eventually I stopped fighting the him and just laid there and he did whatever he wished to my body. There was no use fighting him, he was stronger and it only resulted in more punishments and pain, so I decided to just hope that one day the pain would all end.

After months of that torture, Eric's parents decided to get rid of me, just like my past two families and I was taken the house I am at currently. Here I have an alcoholic foster father named Bud. I have been with him for one week and he already disgusts me. Every night, after his usual night out with his friends at a local bar, he comes home drunk with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes lingering on his breath, reminding me of Eric and his crimes against me. So far Bud had only slapped me around a bit when I get in his way or haven't done my chores that consist of cleaning, cooking the meals and any other tasks around the house that Bud thinks of.

I look in the mirror and put on the clothes that Bud bought for me yesterday after the threw out all of my old ones, claiming that they weren't slutty enough for his household. I can only imagine what he has planned for me in the near future. It makes me shiver at the thought.

I choose the clothes with the most coverage to cover up my scars and bruises, which is a tight, black long sleeved shirt with a low cut to show off my cleavage and light washed distressed high waisted shorts. My blonde hair is flowing naturally down my back and stops right after my elbows. I have always been told I am gorgeous by boys at my old school but when I look at my small frame and dull gray eyes, I see a girl that nobody would notice even if I was the only one in the room, which I guess is good in my case. Maybe it means I will be able to escape these two last years at my new high school without being noticed.

I quickly downstairs and out the door, hastily tugging on my red Toms on, avoiding the passed out Bud lying on the couch clutching a bottle of whisky from the night before.

As I walk up two school, only two blocks away from the house, I attempt to steady my breathes as I put on my mask of indifference.

"Here we go" I breathe as I push open the doors to Divergent High, and enter the halls of my new life.

**AN-**

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading my first fanfiction! I hope you like it. I know that it is a bit dark for some people but I really wated to write something real that isn't just about Tris going to high school and falling in love with Four, which he will appear in the next chapter. This chapter was just really meant to introduce Tris and what she has been through and why she will be struggling throughout this story. I will hopefully be updating soon, but if you guys have any suggestions for the story or any helpfull things you would like to add, that would be very helpfull! But please refrain from hating, if you don't like my story you cant just stop reading. Thank you for reading my very first attempt at a story! Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TOBIAS-**

As I open up my locker on the first day of my senior year, I can't help but let out a quiet sigh of disappointment. It isn't that I don't like school because I actually do enjoy hanging out with my friends and going to classes, it's just that each year the same things happen over and over. Girls throwing themselves at me, which I wish they didn't, parties, homework, football and other typical high school activities that fill my time but don't exactly excite me. I want a change. I want something to make my last year of high school not just bearable, but worth remembering. And then it hits me. Literally.

But it wasn't a something that ran into me. It was a person. A girl. She falls to the ground with light thud and quickly looks up to see whom she ran into and I am met with the most captivating sight. There on the ground in front of me lies a breath-takingly beautiful girl with enchanting grey and blue eyes. Her blonde hair falls perfectly in small wakes down her body, stopping just below elbow length. Her body is small but hold the perfect amount of curves that aren't flaunted but accepted.

She seems to be staring at me too, but not in a hungry and aggressive way like the rest of the at school do, but in a curious and appreciative way. As her gaze meets mine, we are both snapped out of our haze and she pulls her attention to the floor where she attempts to gather her papers that had found their way out of her grasp during the fall.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

I kneel down quickly to help her with her papers.

"No, no. It's okay. Are you alright?" I quickly ask, attempting to meet her gaze.

She nods, avoiding my eyes. She looks nervous to be around me, like if she interacts too much she may get in trouble. When we finish collecting the papers, I hand her my pile and she gives me a quiet "thanks" and gets up. As she starts to walk away, I realize I never got her name. I quickly reach for her arm, trying to get her attention.

"Hey," I say "what's your name?"

When my hand makes contact with her arm, she whips around with a look of terror and sadness in her eyes and flinches away from me, like I am about to harm her. The look in her eyes makes me suddenly feel guilty for being the cause of the pain that is clearly visible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I tell her quickly, hoping that she will maybe warm up to me and forgive me for my unwanted physical contact.

She relaxes a bit, but still holds her body like she is ready at any moment to brace herself for an attack.

"No it's fine. Um I'm Tris" she says in a quiet, angelic voice.

"Nice to meet you Tris, I'm Four" I reply, bracing myself for the frequently asked question about my strange name, but it never comes. She just gives a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"So I'm guessing you're new here. Do you need any help finding your classes? This place can get pretty confusing when you don't know where you're going" I say, surprised at the words that just came out of my mouth. I never really take an interest in people, let alone girls, but something about this girl just makes me want to open up to her and do the same with me.

"No that's really okay, I think I can find my way" she replies quietly turning to go again.

"Wait!" I quickly say, causing her to turn back around, with a curious look on her face telling me to go on.

"Do you maybe, um, want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? I mean if you don't have anywhere else to sit?" I ask hesitantly, hoping that she will agree and maybe earn a bit more time to get to know her.

She smiles slightly but then is replaced quickly with her usual slightly saddened expression, making me wonder if she ever really smiled at all.

"Four you seem really nice, I'm just not really the social type" she says softly and then turns to leave again, this time, I let her allowing disappointment to fill me. My eyes follow her as she walks down the hallway and towards her first class. I then notice I am not the only one. Almost every boy in the hall has their eyes on her, some commenting on her beautiful figure, while others just slightly gawk. A pang of jealousy hits my stomach as I see how many guys see what I see and I realize it will be harder to get her to even consider me as a friend let alone anything more with all these boys all over her.

I slam my locker loudly as I make my way to my first class too, attempting to get Tris out of my mind and failing miserably. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on, but it was more than just her stunning looks that drew me to her. She wasn't like the other girls I had been swarmed by in the past. On the outside she held a cool and almost indifferent appearance, but her eyes held a heavy amount of pain and sadness, like she was broken.

Even though I had just met her, I wanted to be the one she opens up to, the one she confided in. I wanted her to trust me enough to let me in. I am not going to give up on getting to know this girl. I am going to get to know Tris.

A smile creeps onto my face as I realize this year is going to be different than the others. Tris is that something that will make it worth remembering. Tris will be the start of a whole other experience. I can hardly wait.

**AN-**

**Hey guys thank you for reading my second chapter. Next chapter will be back in Tris' point of view, and I think I will keep switching between the two. Please let me know what you think and give me any suggestions or ideas that you think should happen in the story, or anything else you think of! Thank you so much! I will be updating soon! Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIS-**

As I enter my first class, science with Ms. Mathews, I take a seat in the farthest corner of the room, attempting to draw the least amount of attention to myself. I take my notebook and pencil out of my bag and my mind immediately travels back to the interaction with the blue-eyed boy in the hall. I had to admit he was incredibly handsome but it wasn't just his striking features that made me think twice about him. It was how nice he was. Kindness has been extremely rare in my life since the accident and I couldn't help but feel a spark of satisfaction when he invited me to sit with him and his friends at lunch. It made me feel important. Wanted.

But I can't think that way. Not now not for the rest of high school because if I get involved with anybody, especially in a romantic way, I will get hurt but more importantly, they will get hurt. The people around me always do. I can't afford any more pain inflicted on myself and especially not others. So I will suppress my desires to feel needed and excepted, for the sake of others around me. And that's okay, as long as I can get through these last two years of high school without any more casualties.

I am suddenly brought out of my thinking as I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I see a tall, copper-skinned girl standing before me with an enormous smile plastered on her face.

"Hi!" she squeals, "You must be new here! I'm Christina!"

"Oh um yeah. I'm Tris," I mumble, hoping that she will take a hint and leave me alone, but of course she doesn't and continues to ramble.

"Well I just wanted to say 'hi' and by the way you are totally gorgeous! I bet the boys are all over you here! Oh do you play any sports? I am the captain of the Cheer Squad here at Divergent High and we could really use a pretty face like yours on the team!"

"Uh sorry I'm not exactly the cheerleading type" I respond, which wasn't exactly always true. At my old school before the accident I was one of the best on the squad and made varsity freshman year. Now, the only thing I do is run and box. Cheerleading was Beatrice's sport and I am definitely not her anymore.

"Oh well that's too bad. If you ever change your mind, I would totally allow you on the squad. Oh! Do you have anywhere to sit at lunch? You could sit with me and my friends. People call us popular but I mean we don't like to call ourselves that because it sound so condescending, you know?" she blabbers. I wonder how this girl can talk to much in such a short period of time. Doesn't she need to breathe?

"That's okay, I like to eat by myself. Thanks anyway," I lie. I would love to sit with them and start a new life with friends and laughter, but that's not an option for me.

"Well okay, but a seat is always open at our table!" she replies before finally leaving me to pay attention to the teacher, who has now begun her lecture.

My next two classes go by quickly and finally it is time for lunch. As I make my way through the hallway towards the cafeteria, I can't help but notice how many people are looking at me. Actually, mostly boys. Their wide eyes follow me through the halls and their mouths slightly gaping. Am I really that ugly? I mean I always knew I wasn't exactly the most appealing girl, as my first foster father pointed out many times, but I never knew I was this repulsive.

I keep my head down, trying to concentrate on my feet. Left, right , left, right, lef- ow! For the second time today I run into someone, falling to the ground, causing more heads to turn in my direction.

"Watch it Stiff!" A muscular brown-haired boy with piercing slivered eyes yells.

"I'm sorry" I mummer as I get up and brush myself off.

"Well aren't you something" he says, eyeing me up and down with hungry eyes, reminding me of the way Bud or Eric used to look at me. I shiver. I attempt to walk away as a feel someone's hand make contact with my rear, giving it a hard slap. Anger boils inside of me as him and his two friends, a boy and a girl, cackle at my discomfort.

Just as I am about to turn around and give the guy a hard punch to his stupid face and tell him to leave me alone, another voice travels through the air

"Leave her alone Peter." I turn to see Four walking up to the boy you slapped me, whom I guess is Peter. His eyes are full of anger, reflecting the emotion I currently have flowing through my veins at the moment.

"Aww c'mon Four, I'm just having fun with my girl here. Maybe when I'm done with her you can have a go at her. But let's be honest here, we both know I am the only one that can satisfy her fine ass" Peter sneers.

Before I have a chance to myself, Four's fist connects with Peter's jaw, causing him to crumple on the floor. I give him a hard kick to the gut, to drill it into his brain that I am definitely _not_ interested.

"If you even touch me again I swear you will have a lot more than a few bruises that you have now" I yell, before storming away towards the lunchroom. I hear Peter scream a threat towards me but I couldn't give a rat's ass what he has to say. The sound of footsteps follow me and I jerk around, expecting to see a raging Peter, but instead I am met with the deep blue eyes that cause my body to relax slightly. I understand that he was only trying to help, but it bothered me that he thought I couldn't handle myself.

"You know I am strong enough to take care of myself," I spit at him. He seems a bit taken back by my sudden outburst but then cracks a small smile.

"Undoubtedly," he replies. I search for the sarcasm in his voice but surprisingly find none. "I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to punch Peter. Saving you was just the cherry on top," he jokes.

His smile makes my insides melt, causing me to mentally curse myself for letting my wall down enough for a small smile to reach my lips. His smile widens as he sees the small gesture of sincerity in my smile directed towards him. That snaps me back to reality, and after swiftly returning my face to it's original mask, I reply with a curtly nod and enter the cafeteria, leaving him standing there with his breathtaking smile still sending sparks of electricity through my body.

**AN-**

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading my third chapeter! I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you did, or if you have anything else you would like to say about my story! I will update soon! Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TOBIAS-**

I follow Tris into the lunchroom and watch her as she makes her way to the corner of the room, sitting herself down in a vacant table. She doesn't eat or attempt to make conversation with the surrounding tables, she just sits there with a notebook, scribbling ferociously. I wish I could go over to her and occupy the rest of the hour getting to know the real Tris, not just the smooth, indifferent exterior she has plastered on to protect whatever she desires to keep locked away from the outside world.

Suddenly I am snapped out of my thoughts by Uriah slapping my back, attempting to get my attention.

"Hey we've been saying your name for the last few minutes. What are you looking at?" Uriah asks as he and the rest of the table follows my gaze towards Tris. I sit with Zeke, Shauna and Lauren, all seniors like me, and Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina and Will, who are currently juniors.

"Damn she's hot!" Exclaims Zeke and all the guys nod in agreement, earning Will a slap in the back of his head by his girlfriend, Christina.

"Ow! Sorry babe, you know I only have for you," Will apologizes. Christina just smiles slightly and gives him an eye roll.

Zeke turns towards me. "So have our legendary lonely Four _finally _taken interest in a girl?" Zeke asks with a hint of laughter in his voice. I just give a half hearted shrug, keeping my eyes trained on the fascinating blonde in the corner.

"Well go talk to her already before some other guy goes over and steals her away. Hey that guy might be me, I mean she really is a looker!" Zeke says. I shoot him a glare before answering.

"I asked her to join us earlier but she said no. She said she isn't really the social type." I reply.

"Yeah I asked her the same thing in Science," Christina joins in, "She said no. She wasn't very enthusiastic about the whole friends idea, it seemed."

"Wait you talked to her? What did you learn about her?" I ask quickly, hoping to find out even the smallest amount about her.

"Not much," Christina answers, " just that she is new, her name is Tris and she doesn't like to do cheerleading."

That makes sense, Cheerleading would be too social for her.

"Well nobody that beautiful should eat lunch alone. I'm going over there" Uriah says before getting up and heading over in her direction. A pang of jealousy hits me as I watch how interested Uriah seems in Tris. Before my mind can catch up, I follow him, hoping I can prevent Tris taking any interest in him. The rest of the lunch table follows and we all take our seats by Tris. Uriah and I take ours on either side of Tris, causing the jealously to rise in my stomach. Tris' head shoots up from her work with a startled look in her beautiful stormy eyes.

"What are you guys all doing here?" She asks hesitantly, looking around the table at everyone, her eyes lingering on me a bit longer before dropping her gaze to the table again.

"Nobody should sit alone at lunch. Especially a girl as beautiful as you," Uriah says with a wink. Pink flushes into Tris' cheeks as she continues to look at the table. I attempt to hide the jealousy now enveloping my entire body, but I can't help but allow a small frown to cross my face. I wanted her beautiful blush to be because of me, not another guy.

"Thank you for your concern," Tris speaks up, "but really I'm fine being alone."

"Oh nonsense," Marlene respond, "we are officially your new table group! I am Marlene, this is Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Lynn, Will, Uriah and, Christina and Four, who you've apparently already met."

Tris smiles kindly at all of us, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes. She is obviously uncomfortable with all of us around her giving her so much attention, but I cant help but ask her what I have been wanting to all day.

"So Tris, tell me- us about yourself." I ask, barely catching my slip.

"There's not much to tell." She replies quietly.

"Oh c'mon, just basic information, like where are you from, family stuff, what you like to do… and if you have a boyfriend or not," Uriah asks.

Tris tenses up at the mention of her family before answering.

"Um I transferred from Abnegation High, I live with my… foster father, _Bud_, and no, I don't have a boyfriend," Tris says. She says the name Bud like it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

We continue to talk throughout the lunch hour about small things relating to drama around the school, upcoming football and cheerleading tryouts and parties. I don't pay much attention to any of the conversation, just the beautiful girl by my side. As the minutes tick by, her body relaxes from the initial discomfort and she even starts to engage in some of the small talk. I can't help myself from staring. She is just so extraordinary. Every so often she catches my eyes lingering on her, but she only gives a small smile, and returns her attention back to the ongoing conversations at the table.

**AN-**

**Sorry this is more of just a filler chapter, I needed to introduce some of the characters into the story. Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. Anyway thank you for reading my chapter and please leave any comments you have or suggestions. What do you think will happen? Until next chapter!**


	5. AN

**Hey Everyone! I am really sorry that this is not an update but I need a bit of help. Before writing this story I had written out my story plan and at the time I really liked it but now I'm thinking twice about it. I just wanted to ask anybody that has an interest in my story to offer up any ideas that they may have or if they have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters and story line. Maybe I should just end it? I have just completely hit a wall with my writing. If you do have any suggestions or comments, you can either review or send me a private message. Thank you to all of my 7 reviewers who have encouraged my writing and my story. Thank you so much for all of your support!**


End file.
